


Tout l'amour que l'on peut donner

by UndergroundWall



Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Child Death, Gen, Host Family, Sad, Sorry it's sooooo sad, Terminal Illnesses, very sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundWall/pseuds/UndergroundWall
Summary: Aziraphale et Crowley accueillent depuis des années des enfants en tant que famille d'accueil. Une alternative à l'adoption, en somme, et des enfants aux parcours lourds retrouvent un peu de bonheur dans leur cottage au coeur des South Downs.Pour l'instant, Elizabeth, 10 ans, vis avec eux. Mais une urgence se présente à eux: Elizabeth aura bientôt une petite soeur! Mais... pourquoi semblent-ils à ce point tristes?[Fait partie des différents OS écrits dans le cadre de discussions et de défis sur leDiscord Good Omens françaisdéfi #4: Mort]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599682
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Tout l'amour que l'on peut donner

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fois-ci, nous n'avons pas tiré au sort, j'ai juste laissé entendre que certains thèmes de la liste que j'utilise pouvaient être compliqués, on m'a demandé un exemple, j'ai donné "Mort" et tout le monde du Discord a hurlé "ON VEUT ÉCRIRE LA DESSUS"
> 
> Donc on écris là-dessus. Mon texte ne sera pas drôle, comme ça vous le savez.

La petite Elizabeth était surprise de voir sa tante Anathème l'attendre à la sortie de l'école.

A proprement parlé, la sorcière n'était pas sa tante, pas plus que Monsieur Fell et Monsieur Crowley n'étaient ses parents, mais dans son cœur de petite fille de 10 ans, c'était Tante Anathème, Oncle Newt, Mamy Tracy, Papy Shadwell...

Et Papa et Papou.

Anathème lui pris la main pour l'emmener. Elle lui dit qu'elle allait lui préparer un chocolat en attendant que ses parents reviennent. (Elle avait dit "tuteur" mais ce mot était inexorablement transformé en "parents" entre l'oreille d'Elizabeth et son cerveau).

Une fois arrivée au Cottage des Jasmins, elle osa enfin demander ce qui se passait.

"Oh, ils ont été appelés à Oxford. A l'agence de placement des enfants, et cela semblait urgent. Ils ont promis de revenir dans la soirée."

La petite fille blêmit. Elle connaissait l'agence. Quand elle avait 6 ans, on l'avait retiré de sa famille - heureusement, vu ce dont elle se souvenait de sa vie avec sa vraie mère - et elle était arrivé à l'agence. C'est là que les gens de l'administration avaient décidé qu'elle serait sans doute mieux à Tadfield, au cottage que partageait Monsieur Fell et Monsieur Crowley.

Et ils avaient eu raison, cet endroit était ce qu'elle chérissait le plus. Maintenant, que ce passait-il? Elle allait deux fois par an à Oxford pour s'entretenir avec les services de la protection de l'enfance. Elle ne voulait certainement pas partir d'ici... Est-ce qu'on allait l'enlever de chez Papa et Papou? est-ce qu'on la confierais à une autre famille d'accueil?

Est-ce que sa mère l'avait finalement réclamé? Elle souhaitait que non.

Elle tenta de profiter de la fin d'après-midi chez Anathème et Newt. Ils jouèrent à un chouette jeu de société avec les jumeaux du couple, deux grands adolescents plutôt cool qui iraient bientôt à l'université. Cela occupa son esprit quelques temps.

Un peu avant le repas du soir, elle regarda par la fenêtre, croyant avoir vu passer une Bentley plus rapide que la lumière. Elle se retourna vers Anathème, et osa enfin poser la question qui fait mal.

"Dis... les enfants d'avant, ils sont restés longtemps?"

Elles savaient toutes les deux à quoi Elizabeth faisait référence. Sur le mur du couloir qui menaient aux chambres, chez Papa et Papou, il y avait des dizaines de photographies soigneusement encadrées. Des adolescents, des nourrissons, des enfants de son âge...

Elle savait bien qu'elle n'était pas la première, ni la seule. Ni la dernière, probablement.

"Rarement aussi longtemps que toi. Cela fait déjà quatre ans, n'est-ce pas? C'est rare. Bachir est resté 5 ans, je me souviens bien."

La photo de Bachir montrait un jeune adolescent souriant. Si on ne regardait pas attentivement la photo, on pouvait manquer de remarquer qu'il se tenait à une canne, mais Papa lui avait expliqué qu'il avait eu un accident avec son père, et qu'il avait pu retourner avec sa mère veuve lorsqu'elle avait enfin réussi à surmonter tout ça.

Peut-être qu'un jour sa photo serait à côté de la sienne, et que Monsieur Fell expliquera son histoire a un autre enfant.

Peut-être bientôt, si elle doit partir, si...

Quelques coups timides à la porte d'entrée vinrent couper le fil de ses pensées et Newt alla ouvrir.

"Ah, Aziraphale!  
-Papa!"

Elizabeth, bouleversée par ses craintes, se jeta dans les bras rassurant de son tuteur.

"Oh, Elie, ma chère, je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé ainsi à l'improviste.  
-Tata et tonton m'ont fait un goûter. Ou étais-tu? Ou es Papou?"

Aziraphale ne semblait pas très enclin à répondre à toutes ses questions dans l'immédiat.

"Il est déjà à la maison, je suis venu à pied. Viens, rentrons, il fait bon, cela nous fera une promenade. Logiquement, Crowley a commandé des pizzas."

Cela étonnait toujours Elizabeth que Papa appelle Papou par son nom de famille. Remarque, Papou n'avait jamais appeler autrement Papa que "mon ange", si bien qu'elle avait cru longtemps qu'il était réellement un ange.

Ils se tenaient la main le long des rues. Elizabeth se retenait de sautiller en posant trop de question, espérant que son calme le pousserait à parler plus ouvertement.

"Elizabeth... Tu sais que nous accueillons depuis longtemps des enfants à la maison.  
-Oui! vous êtes une famille d'accueil. Et avant, vous vous occupiez de Monsieur Warlock."

Monsieur Warlock envoyait des cartes à Noël et était même venu une fois. Il était tombé dans les bras de Papou en l'appelant "Nanny" et Elizabeth s'était juré qu'adulte, elle reviendrais au cottage aussi.

"Eh bien, nous sommes face à une configuration inédite." Elle ne compris pas le mot configuration, et ça augmenta son inquiétude. "Nous n'avons jamais accueilli deux enfants en même temps, mais nous étions face à un cas d'extrême urgence et nous avons accepté. Elle est déjà à la maison avec Crowley."

Elle? Elle avait soudainement une sœur? Oh, c'était merveilleux.

"Parle-moi d'elle, papa!  
-Hum, c'est un peu compliqué. Viens, asseyons-nous un peu sur ce banc, la journée a été chargée et je suis un peu fatigué."

Ils s'assirent, et elle ouvrit grand ses oreilles.

"Hum. Donc. Elle s'appelle Yolanda, et elle n'a que quelques jours.  
-Une petite sœur! chic! quand elle sera grande, je lui apprendrait tout! A sauter à l'élastique, à lacer ses chaussures, à..."

Mais elle cessa de parler devant l'air contrit d'Aziraphale.

"Quoi? elle ne va pas rester?  
-Non, elle ne va pas rester."

Cela avait l'air d'un drame. Mais c'était leur habitude, non? ils accueillaient des enfants et un jour, ils partaient vers une vie stable.

"Elie... La petite a été abandonné dans les toilettes d'un centre commercial, alors qu'elle venait de naître. Tu verras lorsque tu la rencontreras qu'elle n'est pas... comme tous les bébés."

Elizabeth l'écouta lui expliquer ses malformations, le crâne presque vide et déformé de la petite, son cœur qui bat si mal, ses poumons qui savent à peine comment respirer...

"Pourquoi elle ne va pas à l'hôpital?  
-Oh, nous allons l'emmener tous les matins pour les soins, mais ce n'est pas une vie de rester à l'hôpital tout le temps. Désolée, tu n'auras plus de grasse matinée le dimanche pendant quelques temps."

Frappée d'horreur, la petite fille compris soudain ce que ça impliquait.

"Elle va mourir? dans combien de temps?"

L'ange lui répondit par un soupir. "Seul notre Seigneur le sait. Les médecin ont estimé ses chances de survie à quelques mois." C'est la colère qui déformait maintenant ses traits. "Quelques mois de souffrances inutiles et d'agonie stupide. Quand est-ce que ce pays accordera le droit d'abréger les peines et les douleurs?"

Elizabeth ne comprit pas cette remarque. Son esprit était bloqué sur l'information suivante: elle avait une sœur, c'était un bébé avec un trou dans la tête et elle allait bientôt devenir un petit ange dans le ciel. C'était déjà beaucoup à assimiler.

"Bon. Tu es prêtes à la rencontrer?  
-... Euh, oui!"

Ils se remirent en route vers le cottage.

Là-bas, Crowley berçait doucement la petite dans ses bras. Il avait eu toute les peines du monde à lui faire téter le biberon qu'il lui avait préparé: cette pauvre petite n'avait même pas assez de réflexes pour se nourrir. Il utilisais alors une petite pipette qu'il avait miraculé pour pousser le liquide dans sa bouche.

Il aurait bien éclaté en sanglot. Il n'allait pas dire non, évidemment, et les arguments de la secrétaire de l'organisme de placement étaient pertinent...

_Vous avez déjà eu des cas difficile..._

Ah ça, oui.

_Tous les enfants partent de chez vous heureux et épanouis._

Ils faisaient tout pour. Un vrais travail d'équipe un nouvel Arrangement.

_Vous êtes fortunés... je ne vous cache pas que les soins seront coûteux._

Toutes les familles d'accueil n'avaient pas leurs fonds, c'est sûr.

_Vous lui donnerez tout l'amour et la tendresse qu'elle mérite avant de..._

Avant qu'elle ne meure.

Il avait vu des tas d'enfants mourir, depuis le début. Le déluge, les plaies d'Égypte, la grande peste...

Tant d'enfants innocents

Un jour, tous les visages imprimés sur le mur du couloir ne seront que des souvenirs. Mais eux auront grandit, auront eu une vie d'adulte. Un peu grâce à nous.

Il fit à peine attention au retour de son ange. C'est vers Elizabeth que son visage se tourna. "Oh, Elie. Je suis désolé, j'ai oublié de commander les pizzas. Ces prochains temps, je ne pourrais plus me consacrer entièrement à toi, tu m'excuseras?"

La petite fille s'approcha.

"Bien sûr Papou. C'est elle? Je peux la voir?"

Crowley lui fit signe d'approcher pour lui présenter le bébé. Elle détailla longuement sa peau toute fripée et ses paupières (ouvrir les yeux n'était apparemment pas dans ses capacités).

"Elle est moins horrible que je le pensais. On dirais Baby Yoda.  
-Baby qui?" intervint Aziraphale.

"Oh, pitié mon ange, cette série est sortie l'année de l'apo... l'année ou l'on a rencontré Adam. Tu devrais quand même connaître ça.  
-On dirait que je ne connais pas ça.  
-Et Star Wars, tu connais quand même Star Wars?"

Elizabeth pouffa de rire. Ce genre de discussions, elle les connaissaient par cœur, à base de "Tout de même, les Beatles, mon ange?" ou de "Sérieusement, tu ne sais pas qui est Lady Gaga?" "Même Buster Keaton? Mais c'était il y a un siècle! Le Mécano de la Générale!"

Rien n'avait changé. Mais pour ce bébé, tout avait changé. Elle grappillerait des heures et des jours de douceurs, et Elizabeth comptais bien participer à cette petite vie.

Les premiers jours furent difficile, surtout quand il avait fallu se lever le dimanche et rouler jusqu'à Oxford pour les soins de la petite. Mais ils avaient chanté à tue-tête Bohemian Rhapsody dans la voiture alors ça allait.

La semaine, quand Elizabeth était à l'école, Crowley se consacrait énormément à la petite. Il ne la lâchait que pour la confier quelques minutes à Aziraphale. Il avait toujours fait ainsi avec tous les bébés qui lui avaient été confiés, compensant le manque d'amour et d'attention qu'ils avaient reçus par un peau-à-peau permanent. Après quelques semaines, il les sevrait en douceur, mais là, il était partit du principe que ce serait ainsi jusqu'au bout.

Il s'endormait souvent, le bébé posé sur la poitrine. C'était magnifique, pensait l'ange.

Plein de gens passèrent voir le bébé. Mamy Tracy roucoulait au dessus du berceau, Tante Anathème venait souvent aussi. Le jumeaux avait promis de la garder un mercredi après-midi ou l'ange et le démon avaient des obligations.

A l'école, Elizabeth craignait en permanence de rentrer et d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Monsieur Young, son instituteur (qui venaient prendre le thé parfois à la maison. Papa et Papou le connaissait très bien) l'avait même pris à part en classe pour lui dire que si elle avait besoin d'en parler, il était là.

Elle l'avait entendu parler à son Papa. Ils chuchotaient, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter: "Elle ne souffre pas, je te le promets. J'ai fait en sorte qu'elle ne ressente les sensations positives  
-Oh, merci Adam."

Au fil des mois, Yolanda (ou Yoda, puisque le surnom était resté) fit sa place dans la maison. La routine s'installa, et l'écolière pris l'habitude de faire ses devoirs près du berceau.

Elle savait que le bébé se rendait à peine compte de son existence. Elle produisait si peu de sons, et parfois, elle se levait pour aller voir si tout allait bien, par réflexe, parce qu'elle avait vu ses parents faire de même.

Toujours avec une pipette, elle appris à la nourrir, mais aussi à la nettoyer. L'heure du bain était devenue sa préférée de la journée, car ils s'affairaient tout les trois autour de la petite, et ils formaient ensemble une vraie équipe. Une vraie famille.

Une nuit, Elizabeth fut réveillée par des cris. Effrayée, elle se blottit au creux de son lit, ne sachant que faire, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

"Azraël! vas-t-en, c'est un ordre!" hurlait papou.  
"Crowley!  
-Il se venge! Il veut juste nous faire payer l'apo..."

Une voix plus massive qu'un trou noir s'éleva. "JE N'AI RIEN CONTRE VOUS. C'EST JUSTE MON TRAVAIL." Un silence d'outre-tombe suivit cette déclaration. "CE N'EST PAS VRAIMENT LA PARTIE QUE JE PRÉFÈRE, POUR ÊTRE HONNÊTE."

Un sanglot brisa le silence.

"Je t'en supplie, ne la prends pas."

Aziraphale ne dormait pas lorsque la petite avait fait une apnée, comme souvent. Il avait réveillé le démon, qui avait alors prodigué des massages à l'enfant pour faire repartir son souffle.

"Crowley..." La voix de papa était brisée. "Nous savions que cela arriverait.  
-NON! Retiens-le, je t'en supplie, je vais encore essayer..."

Il pleurait en récitant presqu'une prière, quelque chose qui disais "Reviens, reviens, respire... Je Vous en supplie...  
-Crowley, stop. C'est fini."

Elizabeth s'était faufilée dans le couloir. Elle vit une silhouette diaphane et menaçante se tenir face à ses parents. Le dénommé Azraël tenait Yolanda dans ses bras, la berçant de ses grandes mains squelettiques.

Et Yolanda dormait dans les bras de Crowley tout en même temps.

"Azraël, prends soin d'elle durant le Voyage.  
-JE PRENDS SOIN DE TOUS."

L'être disparu, emportant le bébé.

Elizabeth ne se rappela plus de rien le lendemain matin, mais se réveilla en sachant déjà que sa sœur était partie. L'après sembla si vide. Yolanda avait pris tellement de place, tellement discrètement.

C'était une première. Aziraphale avait dit à Elizabeth qu'ils ne posaient jamais aucune photo sur leur mur en présence d'un enfant. Et voilà, le clou était planté, et Crowley avait feint de se taper le marteau sur les doigts pour justifier les larmes qui perlaient à ses paupières.

"Au moins, je suis sûre que j'ai un ange gardien, maintenant."

Son papa passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Son papou l'imita.

"Oh, j'en suis certain, ma chérie. J'en suis certain."

Elizabeth accrocha elle-même le cadre au mur.

Longtemps après, elle montrera à ses enfants les photos de ces doux moments à Tadfield. Elle songera parfois à retourner au Cottage, mais au fil des années, dans le tourbillon de la vie qui vous emporte, elle reportera indéfiniment cet instant à plus tard.

Un jour, elle se dira qu'elle avait déjà de l'âge, que Papa et Papou seraient probablement partis eux aussi, et qu'elle avait maintenant trois anges gardiens.


End file.
